


Clint Barton's Terrible Flirting

by cIintwn



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cIintwn/pseuds/cIintwn
Summary: Just Clint Barton realizing he's in love with the man who hated him so much. Bucky Barnes.Not knowing what to do at all Clint accidentally flirt with the man and now he's gonna show him how terrible he is at flirting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Clint Barton's Terrible Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so feedback is okay thank you for reading!

Clint barton is in love.

That's the first time he realized it. He's in love. To think ever since he and Nat broke up he thought he was done for. He thinks that every relationship break up that he had was because of him, he promised to himself he's not gonna fall in love anymore. Well until today.

How he look at the other man so intimately, he scanned the hair that is being braided by the man itself. Clint is focusing on each move the man makes. He could do this all day without being noticed. He just want to stare at the man because this is all he can do. He can't confess with the other man that he loves him. This was the best solution.

No. This is the only solution ever.

Well you see Clint Barton is not just in love with a random guy. He's in love with Bucky Barnes. The Bucky who hated him so much. The Bucky who he had a fight on everyday until now. Clint never noticed the feelings he have for Bucky until now. He's still confused on how it happened. But he's sure that he's definitely in love with this greasy guy.

He was staring at him until Bucky eyes met with his. They stared for a minute until Bucky marched forward to him. He looks so angry and Clint definitely don't know why. He felt a butterfly in his stomach when Bucky is walking towards him. He is nervous and he doesn't know why but this is the first time. He thought is it because he knew he have a feelings for this man.

Bucky was finally in front of him. And they just stared at each other for a while until Bucky broke the silence 

"Hey." Bucky finally talk with a slightly angry tone.

"Hey yourself." Clint answered back grinning at him. He's so nervous now. He doesn't know what's gonna happen next or what's he's gonna say when Bucky talks again. He's definitely nervous.

"Knock it off dumbass, why are you staring at me?" Bucky now paint in his face the usual 'angry face of an old man' is what Clint called it.

"What's wrong with me staring at you old man?" he's definitely not okay with what's going on right now. Clint's gulped when he answered back. He thought how long is this gonna last. With Bucky being near him and staring at him.

"So many. It's like you're planning to kill me later or something with that look?" Bucky crossing his both hands in his chest still wondering. 

"No I'm definitely not planning on anything. Why? Is it wrong to look at you without planning something bad? Maybe I'm just admiring you or anythi-" Clint stopped before finishing the sentence he thought he definitely screwed this up because he's so terrible at this. He didn't realized he was starting to flirt with Bucky and he's terrible at it. More importantly he's flirting with Bucky Barnes. This man hates him so much that any day by now he's gonna kill Clint. Sure he hated Barnes back then but now it's different. So fucking different. He thought he screwed up so badly 

Well until he saw Bucky blushed.

"Huh? What are you saying now Barton." Bucky hiding his blush when he tried to move back a little. Clint think it's cute, Bucky being shy and flattered. He likes that expression a lot. He's used to Bucky being with a grim expression by not smiling at all. But this one is so different. Clint thinks he's really cute. 

"I didn't know you can be this shy when being flirted old man." Clint says with a grin in his face. He's starting to have more confidence now. He definitely thinks he's not bad at all at flirting now that he saw Bucky blushed. 

"Shut the fuck up Barton! It's not like that!" Bucky shouted still trying to his blush. 

"Then care to explain what made you blushed then doll?" Clint trying to get closer with Bucky while he's trying to look away from Clint. He is definitely getting good at this. Clint is closer now with Bucky as he grabbed his chin and start looking at his eyes. God he really can stare at those eyes all day. It's like being gazed by Bucky can melt him and swim on those gaze of him. He loves him so much. 

"Is it because of this?" Clint is moving closer to Bucky as their heads now is inch apart. Clint can feel the breath of Bucky as their lips is starting to move closer too Bucky closed his eyes. When there's only a half inch apart between them Clint suddenly stepped back and laughed. 

"You should see the look on your face old man!" Bucky opened his eyes and have an irritated look in his face. Clint is still laughing at his face but he sure does hope he can do it but he can't, he can't afford to lose Bucky. If there's one thing he can't definitely lose it's Bucky. He love this man so much, he's not ready to be rejected by him he can't take it. When Bucky's hand grabbed his chin he stopped laughing. Bucky grabbed him and he didn't expect this. Clint's mouth met with Bucky's. 

This definitely looks bad. 

Bucky is kissing him right now. He didn't expect this. He's kissing Bucky and he like it so much. Whenever Clint kiss Bucky kisses back and it gave Clint's body a spark and he can't explain it but he's so happy right now. Bucky, the man he loves, the man he tried to flirt earlier to annoy him by attempting to kiss him is kissing him right now. 

The kiss took a while when Bucky broke it but Clint wanted more. They were staring at each other when Bucky started talking. 

"If you're gonna flirt with someone you never back down idiot" he really love it when Bucky is staring at him. 

"Well from the looks of it I started it but you finished it so we're good right?" Clint grinning at Bucky like a kid while a an annoyance can still be seen at the man face. 

"You're really a hopeless idiot Clint Barton." Bucky grabbing Clint's waist and staring at his eyes. 

"Well I'm your hopeless idiot anyway what can I do?" Clint says when Bucky started smiling at him too, he love that smile so much. This is the first time he saw Bucky smile and it was so worth it. He grin back at him and still adoring the other man. He really can keep this up all day. For one thing that he will never forget. 

"You're really bad at flirting Barton" Bucky says while grinning at him.

He really loves Bucky Barnes.


End file.
